To Be An Assassin
by CalamityMei
Summary: Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. FFVII characters in AC universe. Follows AC2 story. AU.


**Hiya guys and gals, here I am bringing you yet another Fanfiction, this one totally unplanned. I picked up AC2 in the week and just thought what if FFVII was incorporated into the AC universe, into the story. You could say this chapter is to test the waters, see what the response is, I want to disclaim that, yes this will follow the storyline of AC2, AC brotherhood and AC revelations. In other words, Ezio's legacy. And Zack will not be the only FF character making an appearance of course. I am not the most excellent of writers so bare with me as I get used to writing this fic, as it will certainly be one heck of a long one (if all goes according to plan). I also realise there are lines from the game, but I have incorporate some of my own, this is to stick with the realism of events from AC, well as real as it can be with FFVII characters melded into the plot.**

 **Sorry for the long introduction, but to anyone who is reading I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome! :D**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **IT IS A GOOD LIFE WE LEAD**

The cobblestone streets paved the way for them. Rampaging men heaved their hide boots across the ground, not in desperation, but in anticipation. They couldn't remember the last time they had relished in the thought of fighting, but today would be the day, this bright, glorious day would grant what they had been hoping for all this time. A fight worthy of justice.

The 15th century brought about change, a renaissance, a new era for men to grow and work, while the fair ladies only grew that much more fairer. Gizmos far and wide came from lands very few had heard of and yet were intrigued by contraptions that could slice a mans head off cleaner than the halls of the Vatican. Yet it also brought about darkness, a change in those who would wish to exact revenge of a generation war, a war that could only be won if fate saw it just.

When one story ends, another begins, and yet the war between Templars and Assassins rages on, like the perilous seas of the atlantic; the tide never tires.

When those hide boots stop, the men stare up into the eyes of their leader. Confident but cocky, maybe even a little arrogant. He elicits their attention, stepping and prancing in front of them as if on parade.

"Today, my friends!" He starts. "Do you know what brings us here tonight?" He looks the men down, a smile playing on his lips, the answer ready to part them at any second. Without containment, he spills.

"Honor." Silence befalls them all, in awe of their so-called leader. Taking pride in that this fight isn't just for their own honor, but for his as well.

"Vieri De' Pazzi slenders my familys' name, running it into the ground! He forces his own miserys upon us." He paces the line.

"I ask-"

"Enough of your nonsense, Ezio!" The voice appears from nowhere, it takes a moment for the men, and Ezio, to realise that it is the figure behind them, emerging from thin air.

"Vieri…" Ezio seethes through his teeth, grinding them against each other at the sight of the man who dares to speak foul about his family.

"Ezio, tread carefully my friend." The black haired man, offers him a friendly pat on the shoulder, knowing better than to jump head first into an all out fist fight. No matter the temptation.

A simple nod from Ezio was enough to ensure Zack that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Stepping back, he filled the gap that was vacant from his form.

"Ah, so you need the puppy to remind you not to punch me in the face? I have to say Ezio, bravo. You trained him extremely well." Vieri's smirk was deathly and sly, making Zack almost choke on his own spit, the nickname he had received from Vieri left an extremely foul taste in his mouth. He made a mental note to make sure Vieri received his just deserves.

"What a coincidence Vieri, we were just talking about you!" Ezio danced on the spot, puffing out his chest in an effort to not only show off, but to annoy. And damn, did he relish in the thought he could annoy Vieri.

"It's such a pleasure to see you here! I have to say I'm shocked, here I thought you always had your lackeys doing the dirty work!" Ezio turned to his men, managing to evoke a round of laughter, as he tormented his way to his enemy.

"HAH! I do believe it is your family that screams for guards at the slightest threat. Do not fool me into thinking you are valiant enough to handle things yourself. Afraid Ezio?"

The opening was there, and he couldn't resist but to take it. "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her earlier." Another round of laughter waved throughout his men, Zack found himself chuckling at a typical Ezio comment, but the line of his mouth soon drew thin as he knew Vieri would not take the comment lightly.

And that did it. Vieri's tipping point spilled over as he shouted something incoherant in Italian. Still feeling successful in his comment, Ezio didn't notice the stone that drew closer and closer to his face, Zack lunged forward in an attempt to move his friend from the path of the stone but it was too late, as the assailant came plummeting towards his face.

"ARGH!" Ezio gasped in pain, as he brought his hand to his face, stopping the bleeding from the cut that had now formed upon his lower lip. His patience had been severed and he initiated to charge.

"Ezio! We cannot start this fight!" Zack ran next to his friend as they came upon their Italian adverseries.

"Did you not see my friend, the fight has already begun!" He smirked as they ran into Vieri's men.

Punches were thrown sloppily into faces, kicks were attempted at each others groins. Ezio found that him and his men were the better fighters, able to incapicitate Vieri's men, finding more of them strewn across the floor than aiming their fists at his mens faces.

Zack had never intended to be amidst such a pointless battle. Ezio had an incredible pride, which rode with his family, it seemed hereditary and despite having brought himself into this by being here, he wouldn't have had it any other way, Ezio was his childhood friend, lest he forget.

A few parrys here and several counters there, it wasn't long before Ezio boasted his victory, despite a bloody face. He grabbed a nearby foe, gripping him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up so he could throw yet another punch at the mans face.

"Behind you!" A mans voice crept upon Ezio. He dropped the unconscious man consumed by his grip before turning to the source of the voice.

"Federico! What are you doing here!?" Ezio looked at his elder brother in awe, as per always he was dressed in an attire to befit his profits, red and gold embroidered waistcoat with well threaded brown slacks.

"I wanted to see how my baby brother got on in this fight!" Federico waltzed around the assailants, dancing past their attacks and the bodies that found themselves being thrown to the ground.

"And!?" Another punch thrown by Ezio, turning to his brother in anticipation.

"You have style but endurance is what counts. Lets see how many you can ruin before they get the best of you!"

Federico joined them in battle, another round of men was just what Ezio needed to impress his older brother. He brought his knee to one of his foes faces, and with a sickening crack he slumped to the floor unconscious. Then another bragged of his fighting talent, but within seconds he joined his friend upon the floor, gripping his arm in agony, which was probably broken.

Vieri felt the heat of battle, the expectation of his to make a decision was upon him, and being the coward he was, he picked the only option in his mind.

"Fall back, fall back!" Vieri took off, pushing past his men to make a path for his escape.

Ezio was certainly not having any of this, a man could not start what he couldn't finish. Charging towards Vieri his fists clenched at the thought of hitting the annoyance square in the face.

But of course, Federico had to step in front of him, stop him from doing something stupid.

"Hold on brother."

"What! We've almost won this!"

He jerked his head toward Ezio's face. "Your lip."

Blood had trickled its way from the cut down his neck, the heat of battle had made the pain unnoticeable.

"Just a scratch."

"Let the Doctor decide." Federico took the role as older brother once again, inspecting the cut, seething through his teeth acting as if it was much worse than Ezio thought.

"My friend-" Zack gasped for breath as he came to lean on Ezio's shoulder. "You didn't get Vieri?" He smirked up at Ezio, having known he had gained a wounded pride.

"HAH! Vieri was lucky!"

"I think you let him go." Zack nudged his elbow into Ezio's side, a gesture to show he already knew the real reason.

"Don't tempt me Zack!" Ezio returned the smile, while attempting to throw a mock punch at Zack's face, all the while burst of laughter escaped him. He turned back shortly to Federico.

"Besides brother, I have no money to pay for a Doctor."

"Ah, wasted it on women and wine, eh?"

"I'd hardly call it wasted." They both chuckled.

"I'll lend you some florins dear brother, don't you worry."

"Someone has to take care of him Federico." Zack gripped Federico's wrist in a friendly handshake, Federico returning the gesture with a pat on the back.

"To the Doctor it is then!" Zack pranced on the spot, eager to move from the spot that was still full of unconscious men. "Better move now before the guards are upon us."

* * *

"Hmph, Ezio Auditore, why am I not surprised?" The doctor reached for Ezio's face, angling it towards the light so he could see the cut better.

"You've made quite a mess of yourself." The Doctor scoffed.

"Please good, kind Doctor, his pretty face is his only asset, you must fix it." Federico coughed to hide his chuckle, Ezio muttered something obscene under his breath in his Italian tongue.

With a shake of his head, the Doctor proceeded to mop the blood from Ezio's face, with a gentle touch it wasn't long before Ezio was mended and the Doctor shooed them away, like cats.

"Two hundred florins brother."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll add it to your ever increasing debt."

"You-"

"We should head home, father will be wondering where we are." The two brothers turned to Zack. "Of course Zack you are welcome to join us."

"I must sadly bid my leave, my own father will be wondering if I have caused more havok than I care to fix." The three of them howled in laughter, but not before waving their goodbye to their dear friend, who took off down the street, fading into the crowd.

"I have to say Federico, having not taken a part in the fight, has your age caught up with you?"

"Dear brother, I could beat you blindfolded."

"A race then?"

"To the top of the clock tower?"

"You needn't ask."

Federico took off after shoving Ezio to the side.

"H-Hey! I didn't know you needed an advantage in order to win!"

They both ran ahead, scaling crates in order to scale houses. They leaped across rooftops, the tiles providing little grip underneath their feet, causing both of them to be somewhat clumsy in their feat.

"You must hurry little brother!"

Both reached the clock tower and began to climb its intimidating height. Using the windows and indents as leverage it wasn't long before the top became visible, and as if at once both brothers leapt over its walls, finding themselves staring at the city below.

"I win!" Ezio proclaimed.

"I think you'll find you lost." Federico wheezed through bated breath.

"You cheated!"

"And you lost."

Both of them broke into laughter, as Federico gripped his brother in a friendly embrace, staring at the city.

"It is a good life we lead, brother."

"The best. May it never change." Ezio smiled into the distance.

"And may it never change us."

 **So that is, as they say, is that! Prepare for more coming soon! :)  
Much love, Mei xo**


End file.
